All the Things she Said
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: ..."But he kills bunnies!" Someone will do anything to make Abigail Scutio happy once more.


**All the Things she Said **

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

"**It's not hard to understand, just follow this simple plan, follow your heart, your intuition."**

_- Intuition – Jewel_

* * *

**Author**– ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **October 31st, 2009 – November 13th, 2009

**Category**** – **N.C.I.S.

**Rating**** – **G

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship/Spoilers for 6.21 'Toxic'

**Pairings** **–** Ziva David/Abigail Scuito

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of N.C.I.S. **(CBS & D.P. Bellisario)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

"But he kills bunnies!"

It wasn't as if I had sat at my desk after that conversation in interrogation mulling about, noting that Gibbs had dismissed what remained of his team at the first chance with a "Go Home!" Yet a single comment that alone could have been strange if you passed judgment on looks alone, consumed me. At the time she was frustrated, re – directing her concerns on another matter entirely.

It was too late now.

All I had wanted was a simple evening of relaxation – A hot bath and meal paired with a glass of red wine. By the time I had slipped into the bath, I was sure I had over thought the matter entirely.

I couldn't stand to see her upset, no one on the team could but I was determined to allow the case to end on a happier note. The solution was easy, something that would bring instantaneous happiness. I quickly slipped out of the warm bath, into a leather jacket, legging and boots and into the fall, crisp weather. Jogging to my destination, I scanned the displays of several stores until what I wanted caught my eye. I had seen this particular store time and time again, never having a reason to go in…until now.

Within a half an hour, I had what was essential along with accessories the only thing left was to give them to Ms. Abigail Scuito without her knowledge. The only problem was that she currently had DiNozzo, McGee and Jimmy Palmer in her Lab, cleaning up their Toxic Spill. Reaching the stairs that led up to my apartment, I set down my items and fished out my cell phone.

"DiNozzo!" I barked when I heard a hesitant and whispered "Hello" on the other end. "Where is Abby?"

"Ziva! I'm supposed to be cleaning, remember?"

"Where is Abby?" I repeated slower this time.

"She's in her lab moping, why?"

"Are you done? You have to get her to leave the building!"

"Is she in some sort of danger?"

"What? No danger, a present of sorts. How long until you have finished cleaning up?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes, a half an hour in a worst case scenario."

"Can you grab a cup of coffee with her or dinner? I need her out of the lab."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Do we want Abby to be in a foul mood for the rest of the week?"

"No."

"Text me when you have left Headquarters with Abby."

I promptly hung up, unlocking my car before slipping said present of sorts in my car, before running into my apartment to grab my gun and badge. Once in the car, I turned the heater and music up, slowly and carefully pulling into evening traffic careful of my delicate present of sorts. True to his words, 10 minutes later while sitting at a stoplight my phone beeped, the screen flashing with the text -

'Left H.Q., the Bombay Club. Hurry.'

Once the lights changed I picked up speed, easing up on the corners and stops wary that I would damage Abby's present before she even had the change to enjoy it. I arrived at N.C.I.S. Headquarters and parked in the shadows before changing into a brand new jacket and pulling up the hood before picking up the present of sorts and sneaking the back way into N.C.I.S. In the lab there was a sort of stillness added to the low hum of machines still working for their Mistress. Making my way to the other side of the Lab, I found a perfect space for my present. Clearing the space, I had its new home clear and in working order. I left the accessories on her chair before quickly making my way out via the stairs and into my car sending Tony my final text.

'Mission Complete.'

"Good Morning Ziva! There is hot tea on your desk along with your favorite pastry!" I had only just stepped out of the elevator when I heard this from across the bullpen. I dropped my things by my desk, eyed the items suspiciously and then approached Tony DiNozzo's desk with caution.

"What is it for and what did you do to it?"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." Tony shook his head and looked around before leaning into my face and whispering, "The Forensic Scientist is happy therefore N.C.I.S. Headquarters is happy." I returned to my seat and quietly returned to my desk indulging in Tony's gift before settling into paperwork. The Office was fell into a low hum of noise before another ding signaled the entrance of Gibbs, followed by Abby.

"Please Gibbs, I won't experiment on them that would be too mean!"

"I thought you said they were experiments Abby?"

"Oh I know but won't be if you let me keep them but they will be if you don't…in a sense but -"

"Abby." Gibbs turned around and smiled at her. "They can stay."

"Yay!" Abby through one arm around Gibbs but she kept her left arm cradled to her body.

"But whoever thought that giving you a pair of bunnies would be a good idea…" Gibbs tossed a glance my way, "Better not make this a habit." Gibbs turned on his heel and sat as his desk as Abby playfully bounced on her boots, two Oreo colored bunnies tucked into her arm.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
